


Caught On Camera

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an abandoned camcorder in a motel room closet and puts the device to good use with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught On Camera

Dean rifled through the motel room's walk-in closet curiously, rummaging through things left behind in its dusty depths. He coughed and choked beneath tickling motes of dust lodging in his throat, before sneezing violently into his outstretched palm.

"God bless you," Castiel said, deep voice grave from behind Dean.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered back, grinning to himself over effectively being blessed by an angel of the Lord.

"What are you looking for?" Castiel asked next, looking curiously over Dean's shoulder as the hunter continued rifling through mostly empty cardboard boxes and abandoned newspapers and telephone books.

"I dunno. I was just curious to see what's in here, really; there's so much crap, I thought there might be something worthwhile," Dean said, voice muffled by the weight of the silence in the closet and the amount of other people's abandoned detritus clogging up the closet's depths.

"Why?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as he watched his lover with growing amusement.

The angel never grew tired of Dean's rampant curiosity nor his puppy dog like ambitions of constantly sticking his nose into everything.

Dean turned around to stare balefully over his shoulder at his lover before saying - "There might be something really kinky in here, you ever think that? We could use it."

"I see, as you wish; carry on Dean," Castiel replied, eyes glimmering with ever present amusement at his lover.

Dean snorted out a laugh, glad to see that he had his lover's approval for what was essentially a bout of nosiness on his part. He shook his head the returned to what he was doing, before letting out a loud note of satisfied surprise. Castiel knew without looking that Dean had a leer on his face, judging by the dirty note held deep within his lover's tone.

Dean turned and drew out a camcorder with a leering grin and a quirk of his eyebrows that was all for Castiel. The angel smiled politely, tilting his head to the side as his tongue peeked out from between his plump lips, blue eyes liquid in their tenderness as he stared down at his lover crouched at his feet.

"And what's that?" Castiel asked, in the tone of voice that said that he already knew or could guess at it through accessing Jimmy's memories on such matters.

Dean grinned from behind the handheld camera he had raised to his face, before he peeped out from behind it.

"It's a camcorder, Cas. It records things," he said, patiently as he came closer to the angel. "Smile."

Castiel's brows lowered over stormy blue eyes and he leant in closer to examine the camcorder curiously. Dean's grin grew, panning the camcorder over every inch of Castiel's face filling his screen, lingering upon Castiel's lips pouting from mere inches away. Dean groaned slightly, always having loved his angel's lips, especially when Castiel pouted while thinking.

"Fascinating," Castiel said, as he tilted his head to the side and peered round the camcorder at Dean.

"Yeah, sweet, Spock," Dean murmured, as he panned the camcorder over Castiel's body slowly, lingering on the angel's crotch and slender hips.

"What are you going to do with it?" Castiel asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched Dean preserve every inch of his body to the camcorder's flash drive, a smile which Dean managed to capture when the hunter tipped the camera back to Castiel's face.

Dean lingered on Castiel's smiling lips before tilting the camera up towards the angel's interested blue eyes, blinking once slowly as the angel waited for a response.

"I dunno, I just thought we could use it," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug. "We could film ourselves when we sleep together, make our own porno movie."

At Castiel's blink of surprise, Dean laughed and clapped his lover on his shoulder before saying - "Come on, Cas, it's a turn on. Or at least it's supposed to be."

"If you say so," Castiel replied, as he cast his blue eyed gaze down at the camcorder still clutched in Dean's hand.

Dean tilted his head back and laughed at the angel, before he leant in and wrapped one arm around Castiel's slender waist and dropped a kiss to his lover's sweet mouth. He tilted the camcorder to capture the kiss, licking against Castiel's mouth until the angel opened up for him, soft lips parting and kitten quick tongue darting out to lick against Dean's in mid air. Dean moaned and drew Castiel's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely before licking his way inside Castiel's mouth hungrily. Castiel cupped the back of Dean's head with one slender hand, mewls working in his throat as he deepened the kiss, camcorder long since forgotten beneath the heat of Dean's kiss. Finally Dean drew away, breathless, eyes locked with Castiel's, smiling at the tender look in his lover's liquid blue gaze.

"So what do you think? Do you wanna star in our own little private movie, huh?" Dean asked, quirking his eyebrows at his lover, lasciviously.

"Okay," Castiel agreed, readily.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, with a boyish grin at his lover.

"Seriously," Castiel repeated as his gaze locked with Dean's.

Dean saw nothing but open curiosity in his lover's eyes, coupled with interest.

"Take off your clothes," Dean said, as he panned Castiel's body with the camcorder.

"Okay," Castiel said, voice warm with amusement as he fiddled with his tie, slipping his coat from his slender shoulders as his gaze rested upon Dean's face gently.

"Oh yeah," Dean said, panning the camera over his angel's body as Castiel shrugged out of his suit jacket and started work on his tie, slender fingers snagging the knot and pulling it free from his neck.

Dean watched as Castiel slowly unbuttoned his shirt, hips slowly shaking as he teased the camera and Dean, a smile on the angel's face proving that the angel had been playing with Dean previously.

"Oh God, Cas," Dean murmured as Castiel kicked off his shoes and sent them skidding across the floor to shore up against the bed nearby.

Castiel moaned low in his throat as he pushed his pants from around his hips, easing the dark material away and kicking it from where it hobbled his feet. His boxers went the same way and revealed his dick curling up towards his abdomen, flushed and leaking pre-cum in the light. Dean focussed on Castiel's cock eagerly and moaned when Castiel wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking himself eagerly in full view of the camera.

"Yeah, Cas, just like that," Dean murmured as he filmed every last second of Castiel jerking off.

The angel whined deep in his throat enjoying the feel of being filmed while he did the most intimate of things, before he came, wailing Dean's name as he almost hit the lens with his seed. Dean handed the camera to him, before he told Castiel to film him while he undressed. The angel peered through the view finder in much the same way as Dean had done, focussing on his lover's body, hand still wrapped around his cock as Dean slowly undressed, teasing him with every scrap of flesh exposed.

Castiel ran the camcorder over the expanse of Dean's muscled chest, lingering on the tattoo emblazoned high up near the hunter's shoulder, before he reached out to lay one hand upon the handprint scar still showing plainly on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and continued undressing, pushing his jeans away from his hips and kicking them free to join the pile of clothing scattered in a haphazard pile on the floor.

He reached out to take the camcorder from his lover, before setting it on a chair he placed near to the bed, leaning down to peer periodically through the view finder to ensure the best position for filming everything.

"Get on the bed," he growled at Castiel, moaning when Castiel stopped in front of him to lay slender hands on the hunter's hips.

Castiel leant in and kissed him, open mouthed and wet, tongues reaching out to lick against one another in mid air as the kiss quickly turned dirty. Dean fucked his tongue inside his lover's mouth, moaning as Castiel purred in loud arousal, hands cupping Dean's ass to draw him in closer. Dean rested his own hands on Castiel's slender ass, hips surging forward to rut gently against Castiel's, dicks rubbing together pleasurably as they moaned into each other's open mouths.

Dean walked Castiel over to the bed gently, and Castiel slowly tipped back, with a gruff shout of surprise. The angel landed askew on the sheet covered mattress, legs spread in such a way to expose his ass to Dean, dick swaying and bobbing heavily towards his abdomen.

"Jesus, Cas, you're so hot," Dean moaned as he crawled up to the bed towards Castiel, slotting neatly between the curve of his lover's thighs.

Castiel moaned, grappling with Dean's back and ass as the hunter kissed him again, lips and teeth clashing in a wet and sloppy kiss, tongues fucking and rubbing against one another. Castiel had thought that the camcorder would be off-putting, but he soon put the thought of it out of his mind as Dean reached down to cup his balls, gently massaging them with one sweaty hand.

Castiel broke away from the kiss, before he said - "Dean."

Dean moaned at the desperate need held within his lover's voice, at the tension roiling through his lover's body and the way Castiel's hips canted towards his, balls rolling into Dean's hand to gain more friction. Dean eased off and reached for the lube eagerly, before he coated his shaking, eager fingers with shining, cool liquid, reaching down to caress Castiel's tight, puckered hole teasingly.

Castiel's hips lifted from the bed with an aroused shout loud in the air before him, dick bobbing between his legs as his hips lifted again when Dean breached him with one slick finger. Dean watched him, mouth agape as Castiel fucked himself onto Dean's hand, as the hunter worked him wide and loose, stretching tight muscles in preparation for Dean penetrating him.

Castiel reached for Dean, eager to have Dean inside him and fucking him, whine working in his throat as he pleaded with Dean to fuck him. Dean pulled his hand away with an aroused curse, slicking his cock up quickly with more lube before he settled down on top of Castiel, covering his lover's body with his own. He thrust inside Castiel with one swift push, penetrating him roughly until he was fully sheathed inside his lover's tight hole, a loud, aroused groan working free from his constricted throat and receiving an echoing moan in return.

Dean held still, staring blankly at the wall as he adjusted his hips slightly, letting Castiel adjust around his thick shaft before he started fucking eagerly into his lover, hips rising and falling as they rutted frantically upon their shared bed. Castiel lifted his legs, knees rising almost to Dean's shoulders as he rested his heels high upon Dean's back, adjusting the angle for Dean. The hunter adjusted his own body to Castiel's, hips slamming against Castiel's as he lengthened his strokes into the angel's body, rough grunts of exertion working from his throat as he fucked his lover desperately.

Castiel moaned loudly, arousal thick in the air between them as he started touching himself, hand frantically rubbing at his erection in time with Dean's frantic thrusts, dick pounding against his prostate eagerly. He came, orgasm taking him by surprise and he coated his hand, his abdomen, Dean's abdomen with thick ropes of his seed splashing out across sweaty skin in stripes.

Dean threw his head back, back arching as Castiel's body rippled around him with the tremors of the angel's orgasm and he came, spurting deep inside his lover with a wail of Castiel's name. The angel moaned Dean's name when he felt the first rush of Dean's seed wet inside him, filling him up as Dean continued pumping his hips against his until he'd rode his orgasm out to the last.

Finally, Dean eased away, soft member sliding easily from Castiel's stretched hole and laying beside his lover, bodies sweaty and stained with cum as they stared in mutual satisfaction at one another. Castiel leant in, plump lips puckered, liquid blue eyes staring at Dean's mouth until their lips connected in a gentle kiss, chaste after their frantic coupling of a few moments before.

"I love you," he murmured against Dean's lips when he pulled away.

"I love you too," Dean murmured back, gazes meeting as they shared a smile.

Finally Dean reached over to turn the camcorder off, before he settled down in the warm embrace of Castiel's tender arms, and fell into sated weary sleep, watched over by his angel.

~~

"What are you watching?" Castiel asked upon arrival in Dean's motel room the following day.

"That sex tape we shot yesterday," Dean murmured, pausing it upon a particularly lurid shot of themselves, Dean's back arched and Castiel's hand wrapped firmly around his own dick.

Their faces were flushed, aroused, mouths agape in frozen silent screams of pleasure as the screen flickered on the image of them fucking and coupling on the screen.

"Oh?" Castiel replied, as he settled down beside Dean.

He glanced down and saw that Dean's zipper was open on his jeans, dick still hanging out and hard. The hunter refused to meet Castiel's gaze when the angel stared at him, only doing so when Castiel nudged him.

"It's alright, you know," he said, voice pitched low and intimate, a silken purr against Dean's ears. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're freaking kidding, right? You weren't supposed to come in when I was wanking off while watching - " and Dean gestured towards the flickering screen with embarrassment.

"It's alright," Castiel repeated. "You were thinking of me, weren't you?"

Dean met Castiel's eyes at that, indignation mixing with his shock as he said - "Of course. Who the hell else would I want to wank off over?"

"Good," Castiel said, in satisfaction. "As long as you were wanking off over me, then that's fine."

Dean laughed at that, surprised into it by Castiel's colorful repetition of his own words, before he sighed.

"It just feels weird, is all, you coming in and catching me tickling my junk over that video we made," he murmured, with an embarrassed shrug at his lover.

"I don't know why you think that, Dean," Castiel murmured, quietly, as he bent his head to flick his tongue over the slit in Dean's cock.

He felt Dean's hand rest heavily on the back of his head as the hunter groaned, all embarrassment forgotten as Castiel slowly sucked Dean into his open wet mouth.

"Oh God, yeah, Cas," Dean moaned, before starting the tape again.

Loud groans came from the TV set's speakers, Castiel's rough voice and purrs mingling with Dean's aroused cries on the TV as Castiel sucked Dean's cock on the sofa. Dean kept his gaze fixed on the TV screen as he fucked his dick into Castiel's open mouth, loving the way that the angel's mouth fitted neatly around his dick, imagining the way the angel's pretty mouth stretched wide around his erection. His hips arched one last time, before he flooded Castiel's mouth with thick strands of his cum, before the angel pulled away with a satisfied smirk, hand raising to wipe away the remainder of Dean's seed from his lips as he swallowed the rest back.

Dean grinned loosely at him, looking down to see that Castiel's pants were tented out with the force of the angel's obvious erection and Dean smile grew wider. He swiftly unzipped his lover and eased Castiel's dick from his boxers swiftly, exposing the flushed member to the light, before he leant down to take the familiar thick weight into his mouth.

Castiel's rough voice joined his TV counterpart's in aroused cries as Dean sucked his dick eagerly, head bobbing between the angel's legs, teeth and tongue pleasuring his lover as he sucked him off. Castiel didn't last as long as Dean did, soon flooding Dean's mouth with his seed. Dean straightened with a satisfied smirk of his own, swallowing Castiel's cum and palming the remnants away from his chin. He reached down and tucked Castiel's soft member back into his pants, before repeating the gesture on himself.

They sat in silence, hands entwined, stealing glances every now and again as they finished watching the tape they'd made. Once Dean had unhooked the camcorder from the TV, Dean hid it within the depths of his bag, while Castiel looked on with abject curiosity. Dean caught him staring and smiled at the angel before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of this, sweetheart - trust me, I'm not; it's just that I don't want Sammy getting his hands on this," Dean said, before rolling his eyes at his lover. "We'd never hear the end of it if he did. He'd probably start broadcasting it on the internet, if we're not careful."

Castiel smiled at that, before nodding at the hunter, liquid blue eyes trusting and large above a sensual pouting mouth. Dean watched him, before crossing the room and pressing his mouth eagerly against Castiel's. He murmured in satisfaction when Castiel responded eagerly, mouths working against one another as the angel rested his hand gently on Dean's chest. Dean rested his hand on the back of Castiel's soft haired head.

When the kiss ended, Dean gave Castiel a cheeky grin before he nodded at his bag where he'd stowed the camcorder. When Castiel again looked askance at him, Dean grinned and answered the angel's unspoken question.

"Do you really wanna make more sex tapes?" he asked, a smirk on his lips and in his eyes.

"Sure," Castiel replied, amusement glimmering in his eyes and softening his mouth. "We can't stop at just one."

Dean snorted out a laugh before he said - "You're a kinky bitch, you know that? And no, Cas, we can't stop at just one."

Castiel grinned back, proving that the angel really was on board for making more tapes with his lover. Dean grunted out a surprised note of pleasure, before he nodded confidently.

"Good," he said. "Okey dokey then."

He looked up when Sam sauntered into their motel room, looking nonchalant, unsuspecting of anything going on at all between the two lovers. Castiel shot Dean an uncertain look, before turning an innocent expression onto Sam, saying nothing about what they'd been doing. Sam looked at him, a puzzled frown working its way across his face at the angelic expression on the angel's face before he looked at his brother, who looked more relaxed than Castiel did.

"You ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked, hands shoved deep within his pockets as he spoke.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Dean said, gesturing first to Castiel then to himself.

Sam grunted, then left the room with a shake of his head and one glance over his shoulder at the couple he left behind.

"He knows something," Castiel said when Sam had gone.

"Who, Sammy? He's always suspicious of something," Dean told him with a sigh. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll make sure he never finds that camcorder - hey, Sam. Back again?"

"Forgot a bag," Sam muttered as he stared suspiciously at the lovers.

"Right," Dean muttered, grinning at his brother innocently. "We'll be out in a minute."

"Right. When you're ready and finished kow-towing with your boyfriend," Sam snorted, before the door banged shut behind him again.

Dean exchanged a raised eyebrow look with Castiel, before he quirked his lips in a little grimace.

"We'd best go, sweetheart," Dean murmured, with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose so," Castiel agreed, tracking every last one of Dean's movements as the hunter picked up the bag containing the hidden camcorder.

Dean grinned more to himself than to Castiel as he patted the side of the bag absently. Somehow the presence of the previously abandoned camcorder and the promise of its continued use with his lover comforted Dean, as though its presence signified something more to him than mere kinky sex tapes. Of course, Dean mused, that was the basis as to why they had it, yet it meant that Castiel planned to be around long enough to want to continue using it. For once, it felt good to know that someone wanted to be with him and wasn't likely to be going anywhere any time soon. Unlike the others, Castiel had proved himself pretty hard to kill, at least indefinitely.

"C'mon, sweetheart; Sammy's waiting," Dean said, tucking his hand around Castiel's slender fingers.

Castiel remained silent, clutching Dean's hand eagerly as he watched the hunter lock the motel room door behind them. He followed Dean to the reception area, waited while the hunter dropped the key off, before they returned to the Impala and the waiting Sam. No mention was ever made of the camcorder and the sex tapes, at least not to Sam, although Dean and Castiel put the device to good, and continued use for many months to come.

~fini~


End file.
